


Gone with Wind

by lawyer39



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Married Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyer39/pseuds/lawyer39
Summary: 真嗣君生日快乐这是he的幻想





	Gone with Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IKARI SHINJI](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=IKARI+SHINJI).



曾经的战场已无法恢复原状，满目颓然，杳无人迹，随时间流逝，伤痕累累的土地上渐露生机，芳草漫过废墟，填补伤痕，流云散下雨滴，苏醒的生机赠以点点野花为点缀，在风吹拂中拾回宁静。  
他们每年都会相约到这曾经是汪洋一片的土地，纵情奔跑，纵情欢呼，纵情嬉闹，抛弃往昔阴隐哀愁的沉默，细声轻柔在对方耳畔诉说酝酿已久的爱语。  
在每年纪念出生的日子与灵魂的半身来到最初相识的地方，待到残阳夕照，再一同回到共同的家中。  
或许，我是为了遇见你而诞生。  
真嗣曾听到的最美妙的一句咒语，是一根将他们紧紧连系的红线。  
像复苏的生机，修复的大地，他也在与渚薰相遇的一刻，开始重生。  
“今年也谢谢你了，薰。”  
无人的草原上，青草与点点白花摇曳，真嗣枕着渚薰的大腿，伸手遮挡炽烈的日光，被刺痛的双眼还贪恋着遥不可及的光不肯闭上，被刺激的得满是氤氲。  
渚薰低头碰上真嗣目光的刹那，便被真嗣搂住脖子献吻。  
每年只有今天对方才会主动地进行热情的接触，难以想象平日的他们常表现得像对刚确定心意的爱侣，一切亲密都在相敬如宾的范围中。  
“生日快乐，真嗣君。”  
唇舌一来一回地纠缠，分开时，对方在澄澈日光下，双颊通红，微微喘息，他又覆上对方脸庞，来一记深深的吻。  
他褪下身上T恤铺到草地上，袒露白皙柔韧的身姿，精瘦的躯体接受真嗣品尝般慢条斯理的膜拜，只见真嗣敞开了衬衫衣襟，埋首在他怀中，蜻蜓点水一吻，再一吻，直到雪白里透出些许淡红，再转移下一个目标。  
偶然他们的目光相碰，比年少初遇少了分羞涩，多了分虔诚，真嗣不会再逃避触碰，渚薰不会再试探。  
直达彼此的心房。  
他们不会真正融为一体，永远都在相互理解的深渊里，在人生尽头也会孤独离开，却乐此不疲。  
只消一眼，两人的唇又将贴合一起辗转缠绵。  
真嗣一手褪下下身衣物，一手搂住渚薰接吻，四下无人才会只知晓自己的喘息和呻吟。  
水乳交融，汗水挥洒，喘息，他抓住两人挺立相贴的部位熟练地上下抚慰，还兼顾几乎间歇的深吻，顿时激起的泪水同渗出的汗珠滴落在T恤上开了花。  
“来，我准备进去了。”渚薰在真嗣耳边低喃，架起对方左边的大腿。  
几乎是乖顺地缠上了腰，缓缓收回抚慰的手搂着渚薰的脖子。  
“嗯……”  
体内的热度夺走了真嗣所有的注意力，他分不清阳光与体温哪个更高，听到渚薰似是隐忍又是舒服的闷哼时，身体不自觉收紧，榨取更多的快乐。  
“薰，薰……”躯体律动相缠，动作像本为一体般热烈。  
通常都是以吻封缄，交换彼此体液及热情。  
对方动情的眸里是相同的情焰，烧不尽的，仿佛是以生命作燃料。  
泥土的芬芳，青草野花的葳蕤，骄阳的灿烂，于互相拥抱，交叠，交合而言，已成飘渺。  
我们又诞生于这飘渺间，受过苦难，终能相守。  
忘情的高潮在热吻中默默迸发，渚薰撑住身体不压上真嗣，翻身躺到对方身旁，抬手撩开真嗣汗湿的刘海。  
随即，真嗣倒进渚薰怀里，轻颤着，十指紧扣。  
“下一年我们还要在一起。”  
“嗯，不会分开的。”  
“约定好了。”孩子气地翘起小指。  
“直至生命尽头。”相视而笑。  
拉起相扣的手，渚薰在无名指上落下约定一吻。


End file.
